If Music Be The Food Of Love, Play On!
by Ivy000
Summary: Everyone has a little music in them, and the penguins aren't any different. Watch as they sing songs and dance dances, and as a bonus, PM requests are taken! Come on, come all, to the ultimate PoM songfic! (Straight pairings only. Requests may be denied.)
1. Chapter 1: Just Haven't Met You Yet

_**Another day, another PoM fanfic. Ho-hum. Anywho, welcome to the Play On Singalong, where the zoosters share their musical talent! PM requests only, OCs are accepted! nothing too PG-13, this is K rated. our first is Skipper singing "Just Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble.**_

Skipper walked away from the high building, flippers crossed and head bowed. He sighed. He truly thought that maybe Kitka was the one.

"I'm not surprised, not everything lasts..."

Skipper thought of Manfredi and Johnson. They sure didn't last.

"I've broken my heart so many times I've stopped keeping track." Kitka, Lola...

"I talk myself in, I talk myself out, I get all worked up, and I let myself down"

"I tried so very hard not to lose it, came up with a million excuses." Skipper remembered trying so hard to protect Kitka's good name.

"And I know some day that it'll all turn out." Skipper knew his team would cheer him up.

"You'll make me work so we can work to work it out." He wouldn't give up.

"And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet." There was someone out there. He just needed to find her.

"I might have to wait, I'll never give up. I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck." Luck. Skipper hadn't had much of that, but maybe he'll start.

"Wherever you are, whenever it's right. You'll come out of nowhere and into my life." He'll try to be ready. Wasn't that Skipper, just summed up? Ready for anything?

"And I know that we can be so amazing. Baby your love is going to change me. And now I can see every possibility." Skipper was running through possible scenarios, but who knew it would work out eventually.

"Somehow I know that it'll all turn out. You'll make me work so we can work to work it out. And promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet!" Skipper began to cheer up a little as he sang to himself,

"They say all's fair in love and war, but I won't need to fight it." Skipper chuckled. If he needed to fight it, he'd kick butt.

"We'll get it right and we'll be united, and I know that we can be so amazing. Being in your life is gonna change me, and now I can see every single possibility." Skipper smiled to himself.

"And someday I know it'll all turn out. And I'll work to work it out I promise you kid, I'll give more than I get." Skipper's thoughts turned to a certain otter, but he shook them away.

"Oh you know it'll all turn out

And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out

And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah

I just haven't met you yet!" Skipper was feeling better, a lot better.

"I just haven't met you yet! Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get. I said love, love, love, love, love, love, love... I just haven't met you yet!" Skipper walked on. Maybe he'd say hi to Marlene...


	2. Chapter 2: Liar Liar

_**Next chapter already! Okay people, this is "Liar Liar" by Christina Grimmie, requested by SkileneFTW. Enjoy!**_

Marlene sat inside her cave, legs crossed, head bowed. The breeze whistled by, and she cried silently to herself. Her mind flashed back to that moment. Antonio, HER boyfriend, putting an arm around that pretty squirrell from the park. Squeezing her close. Kissing her.

Marlene decided what she was going to do. Julian was having a karoake party today. The perfect place to put down Antonio.

Marlene scanned the crowd. Finally, Antonio showed up. She smiled slightly, eyes still brimming with tears, and began.

"Can't see you anymore," Marlene lost sight of him in the crowd.

"You're in, and shut the door, didn't know what I do know now." She thought back once again to that moment.

"The words, I've been berayed, you respond and let them fade, but I won't let them bring me down." Marlene stood, tall and proud, on the stage.

"You can see, what I know, and somewhere there's a sorry heart." Marlene snorted. The only one with a sorry heart was probably the unsuspecting girlfriend.

"Tell me why these roads keep leading. Leading you back to me!" She didn't understand, really.

"Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder! You played with fire,

and smiled when you told her." She remembered him whispering to her and they both smiled happily.

"Oh, oh, thought you were someone. Oh, oh goodbye to no one." She waved to Antonio, him with a resigned look on his face. Skipper, who had always been a little protective of Marlene, was approaching him from behind with a crowbar. Marlene shook her head at him, smiling a little.

"So break away the touch of bliss you miss so much. I won't tell you to come back home." He was never coming to the zoo again.

"Emotions dissipate, is love designed to hate? Keep on driving away from here." Antonio started turning around, to find Skipper behind him. He stayed put.

"Eye the rain as it falls in your hands. Will there be another storm?" If he cheated on that other girl...

"Tell me why these roads keep leading... Leading you right back,

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder! You played with fire, and smiled when you told her! Oh, oh, I thought you were someone. Oh, oh, goodbye to no one!" She waved at thin air.

"I don't need to know you'll be there! You're not on my mind. I don't need to know you care! Please don't waste my time." She swung a watch back and forth and threw it away. Somewhere in the distance, a man yelled "My car!"

"Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder! You played with fire, and smiled when you told her. Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder!" Antonio looked up at her, a little bit teary, but mostly resigned and defiant.

"You played with fire, and smiled when you told her. Oh, oh, thought you were someone. Oh, oh goodbye to no one. Oh, oh, thought you were someone! Oh, oh goodbye to no one!"

Marlene finished her song and everyone started cheering. Skipper smiled and raised the crowbar. With a resounding "whack", Antonio fell to the ground.


End file.
